total_drama_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Glove Glove Me Do
"Glove Glove Me Do" is an episode of the second season of Total DramaRama. It is unknown what number episode it will be. Synopsis Owen arrives to find Beth and Duncan playing a game of Wack-a-Monster that Duncan "found." Owen tries to play, but ends up hurting himself instead. Later when Chef is trying to teach the children to toss pizza dough, Owen volunteers to try and makes a mess. He then accidentally knocks down and somehow accidentally sets fire to Courtney and Jude's block tower. Owen begins to get upset that his hands keep failing him, and Chef accidentally makes him feel worse about it. When he's walking back inside after accidentally rolling outside on a wagon, some gloves from inside the lost and found begin calling to him. After undoing the clamps on a pair of talking gloves, they put themselves on Owen's hands. They begin making him good at things, however with consequences. When he tries to play Wack-a-Monster again, he accidentally plays too good and breaks the machine, hurting Beth and Duncan in the process. When tossing pizza dough, he does it great, then when going to toss more dough to his friends so they can try, there's heavy objects hidden in the dough, injuring Beth, Courtney, and Harold. When he pulls a block from Courtney and Jude's game, the tower stays upright, even floating without a piece in the middle. It then collapsed on Jude when he went to take his turn. Chef decides to honor Owen's improvement with awarding him a trophy. After realizing the gloves are intentionally hurting his friends, he decides to take them off only to realize they wont come off. They start to force him to hurt himself. He convinces them to dig for treasure in the sand box, and while they're buried, and tells everyone they're alive and that he needs help. He convinces the gloves to give Jude the perfect high-five, which they think will be easy. The gloves start fighting over who should give the high-five, and while they're fighting, Owen tells the others to re-attach the clasp, which they Beth and Harold manage to do after they all crash through the wall. Duncan then takes shoes from the lost and found, which send him rocketing around the room uncontrollably. Credits Duncan, Noah, and Owen are in a giant snow tower facing off in a snowball fight against Beth. Izzy then shows up with a giant catapult, which launches a giant pile of snow at them. Cast and characters * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney * Darren Frost as Harold McGrady * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Deven Mack as Chef Hatchet * Scott McCord as Owen * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Christian Potenza as Jude Lizowski Non-speaking * Noah (end credits) Additionally, Owen's gloves, Dr. Digit and Cobra Clutch, speak but it's unknown who voiced them. Notes and trivia General Continuity * The end credit scene seems to indicate this episode is set in the winter, likely making it set close to "Stink. Stank. Stunk." which featured the toddlers decorating for Christmas in the credits. References * The title is a reference to "Love Me Do" by The Beetles. * Wack-a-Monster is an exact copy of the game Wack-a-Mole. * The block tower game Courtney is playing is very similar to Jenga. Category:Total DramaRama Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__